


No Air

by MrsElLambert89



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsElLambert89/pseuds/MrsElLambert89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the End of Time: Part 2. The regeneration at the end didn’t happen. Of course,duh ;) La la la I can’t hear you! Anyways, on with the show. This starts right after the Doctor said goodbye to all his former companions and re-enters the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is my very first work of fiction written right after I watched End of Time Part 2 years ago.It is unfinished and I thought to upload it anyway to see what ya all think.Reviews are love so if anyone wants more of it feel free to leave kudos and reviews as I read everything.enjoy :)

“I’m going to die. I was told ‘he will knock four times’. That was a prophecy. Knock four times and then.. I can still die. If I am killed before regeneration then I’m dead. Even then, even if I change it still feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away. And I’m dead.”

 

Mere minutes had passed since he re-entered the Tardis and the Doctor was doubled up in pain. When he talked to Wilfred about it, he wasn’t sugar-coating anything. It really was death to him. Every cell and molecule in his body was changing, burning up with time vortex energy. His hands trailed over the console as his face contorted in anguish. He threw is arms out as he felt the regeneration energy flow through him like an unstoppable river, burning his body from the inside out. It was like being born but backwards and a million times more painful. He was changing rapidly, he could feel it, he was already half-way through the process. As he screamed, and yes he did indeed scream, something happened which drained the energy out of him as quickly as it came.

The Doctor stood upright, his limbs aching and he rubbed his knuckles already weary and very surprised. There was nothing in the universe that could stop a regeneration in-progress. Not even another Time Lord could do that. He raised himself up and looked around then stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw before him. A figure in a white cloak, its face hidden from his view holding up a hand to stop him from moving closer. “That’s close enough Time Lord.” The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and, though it wasn’t in his nature, (he did remember saying more than once he rather liked breaking rules and that was what he did; he kept on breaking them just for the fun of it.Welll, mostly.) He did speak though.  
“Not to split hairs or anything but I was erm.. in the middle of something. Mind you, I am not against staying as I am, after all who am I to mess with perfection? But why?” The White Guardian stepped closer, his (her?) cloak floating in an unseen breeze as it moved. “It has been decided that your demise is untimely.” His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in interest and curiosity. “Oooh untimely eh? Why’s that then?” A voice like thunder echoed throughout the Tardis. “Silent insolent!” The Doctor’s witty reply stopped in his throat as he closed his mouth and let the Guardian continue. “Your path is not yet at its end. There are more challenges, battles that await you that are beyond your imagination. You will be tested in more ways than you ever thought possible Lord of Time.”  
The Doctor shrugged and said nothing other than “Oh wouldn’t be the first time would it?” The White Guardian said nothing further for several minutes but the Doctor felt its energy around the console room. It was making him edgy, nervous. A White Guardian never crosses to reality much less take a corporeal form unless there is an absolute emergency or, at the very least, something extremely important which he suspected was happening in his case. Sure, no one has stopped him from regenerating before but there was a first time for everything.  
As if on cue, the White Guardian spoke once more with a tone of finality in its voice. “Your time is at hand Doctor. You are needed perhaps more than ever before. Lives will be put in your hands and choices will have to be made. Cometh the hour, cometh the man as the people of your favorite planet tends to say. Farewell.” Then, the console lights flickered and the figure disappeared.


End file.
